Cien por ciento de complicaciones
by Misila
Summary: El agua es simple, sencilla. Las personas, pese a tener un sesenta por ciento de agua, son enteramente complicadas.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

* * *

**_Cien por ciento de complicaciones_**

.

Las personas y el agua son completamente diferentes.

Cuando está en el seno de su líquido favorito, todo lo que Haruka quiere hacer resulta sencillo. Entender el agua es fácil; y, después de eso, puede hacer lo que le apetezca. Puede dejarse llevar, cerrar los ojos y flotar a la deriva lejos de los problemas mundanos; en su abrazo no necesita pensar en nada, porque sólo acomodarse entre las suaves ondulaciones de su superficie le basta. O también puede nadar, poner rumbo a ese momento, sentir el agua más que nadie y llegar a través de ella a la meta.

Las personas, en cambio, pese a que los libros dicen que tienen un sesenta por ciento de agua, son cien por cien complicadas, caprichosas y difíciles de entender. Generalmente, Haruka sólo se preocupa por tolerarlas de una forma que interfieran lo menos posible con su vida e ignorarlas cuando no tiene una razón para pensar en ellas, porque le resultan demasiado complejas y él raramente está por la labor de esforzarse en desentrañarlas. Y si ésa es su opinión acerca de individuos concretos, cuando mucha gente se aglomera en el mismo lugar Haruka apenas atina a algo más que sobrevivir. Cada persona tiene miedos de los que huir, intereses a los que dirigirse, y Haruka está atrapado entre cientos de deseos ajenos mientras lucha por salir de ese mar de gente de una pieza y a ser posible con su bolsa de viaje.

Alza la mirada hasta el alto techo del aeropuerto, en un intento de respirar aire más fresco que la nube cálida y pegajosa que forman las respiraciones mezcladas de gente de diferentes nacionalidades. Una mujer pelirroja, más baja que él, se abre paso entre la multitud a codazos, y Haruka reprime un quejido al notar el golpe en el costado, aferrando el tirante de su bolsa con fuerza.

Al final, Haruka consigue no asfixiarse y salir del mar de gente entero, intentando no perder de vista la cabeza de Ikuya –que no parece haber tenido, ni por asomo, los mismos problemas que él– en el proceso; tarea harto difícil, ya que, al igual que su compañero, la mayor parte de las personas del aeropuerto tienen el cabello oscuro.

—¡Así que no te has quedado en el avión! —exclama el joven cuando se dirigen a la salida. Sigue habiendo gente entre ellos y conversaciones en otros idiomas, pero al menos ahora Haruka puede caminar libremente—. Los demás están ya en la puerta —explica.

—¿Cómo han salido tan rápido? —murmura Haruka, dedicando una breve mirada al mar de gente del que aún no sabe cómo ha escapado.

Ikuya se encoge de hombros, pero no responde.

El potente sol deslumbra a los dos jóvenes al salir del aeropuerto; Haruka parpadea varias veces tratando de borrar las manchitas violetas que han aparecido en su campo de visión, dejando que los demás hablen y siguiéndolos cuando se dirigen al autobús que los llevará hacia el hotel. Se acomoda junto a la ventana y observa el paisaje, agradeciendo, pese a que sabe que es lo común, que Ikuya no intente entablar conversación con él; está cansado. Después de más de doce horas encajado en el incómodo asiento de un avión, interrumpidas por la infernal escala en Moscú, sólo quiere dormir; no sabe qué hora es en Japón, pero está seguro de que _tarde_ se acerca bastante.

Sin embargo, durante parte del viaje la curiosidad es mayor que el cansancio. El aeropuerto está junto al mar, y Haruka le dedica una mirada anhelante a la extensión de azul que refleja la luz del sol, pero el autobús pronto se aleja de la costa, y el joven se encuentra observando extensiones de campo salpicadas con edificios. Un río acompaña al autobús durante un tramo del viaje antes de que sus caminos se separen; Haruka está más dormido que despierto para ese punto, y es toda una suerte que Ikuya lo despierte cuando llegan al hotel.

Capta la idea esencial del discurso del entrenador –tienen todo el día para descansar y aclimatarse a Italia, mañana empezarán a plantearse la elección de sus carreras– y logra mantenerse despierto el tiempo suficiente para coger la llave de su habitación, dirigirse a ella, entrar y dejarse caer en la cama con su equipaje, todo ello con una descoordinación creciente.

.

Para cuando despierta, son casi las tres de la tarde, hora italiana, y Haruka no tiene la menor idea de qué hora es en Japón, porque desde que el avión despegó de Tokio se ha limitado a comer cuando tenía hambre, pero está seguro de que podría comerse un cachalote. El estómago le ruge como un león furioso.

Sin embargo, primero necesita espabilarse del todo, así que Haruka se dirige al baño de la habitación para curiosear; reprime un suspiro resignado al comprobar que no hay bañera, sólo ducha, antes de empezar a desvestirse.

Se siente casi vivo cuando sale del baño, y no es hasta que se dispone a vestirse que recuerda que tiene un teléfono móvil supuestamente útil para mantenerse en contacto con sus amigos. No se ha acordado de él desde que lo apagara antes de salir de Tokio, pero cuando lo enciende descubre una avalancha de mensajes.

.

**11:55**

**De: Makoto**

**¿Has llegado ya? Avisa cuando llegues.**

.

**12:03**

**De: Nagisa**

**¡Haru-chan! ¡Buena suerte! ¡Te veremos en la tele!**

.

**12:09**

**De: Rei**

**Espero que hayas tenido un buen vuelo, y que tu estancia en Italia sea placentera y fructífera.**

.

**12:15**

**De: Makoto**

**¿Has llegado bien?**

.

**12:24**

**De: Rin**

**¡Ey! Debes de haber llegado ya, tu vuelo llegaba antes. ¿Cómo te ha ido?**

.

**12:25**

**De: Rin**

**El entrenador nos ha dejado todo el día libre, así que he pensado que podemos salir esta tarde.**

.

**12:31**

**De: Rin**

**Sería agradable que no me ignoraras.**

.

**12:37**

**De: Rin**

**Haruuu.**

.

**12:40**

**De: Rin**

**Haaaruuuu.**

.

**12:42**

**De: Rin**

**No te habrán detenido por bañarte en la Fontana de Trevi, ¿no?**

.

**12: 43**

**De: Rin**

**Estás metido en un buen lío, porque no sé absolutamente nada de italiano.**

.

**12:45**

**De: Rin**

**Haruuuu.**

.

**12:47**

**De: Rin**

**¿Si te digo que tengo caballa enlatada darás señales de vida?**

.

**12:49**

**De: Rin**

**Haaaruuuuuuuuuuuuu.**

.

Haruka sonríe conforme lee la ristra de mensajes de Rin, la mayoría de los cuales parecen haberse escapado de un compendio titulado _Cien formas distintas de jugar con dos vocales_, interrumpidas por un "Ahora en serio, creo que deberías ponerte en contacto con la Embajada" que provoca una risita que Haruka no puede reprimir.

Responde a Makoto con un somero "Todo bien", compone un emoticono para Nagisa –le parecen absurdos, pero a su amigo le gustan–, un "Gracias" inseguro dirigido a Rei y envía un "¿Dónde? ¿Hora?" a Rin.

Para cuando el joven responde, Haruka está en el comedor, con un plato de pasta casi vacío y el estómago considerablemente más lleno. El joven no ve a nadie del equipo ahí, por lo que supone que ya han comido y están visitando la ciudad. O quizá sigan durmiendo.

No es que Haruka esté en ese momento excesivamente preocupado por sus compañeros. Intercambia un par de mensajes más con Rin antes de terminar de comer y regresar a su habitación; al parecer, el joven tiene algo que hacer, y no terminará hasta dentro de unas horas.

Haruka se echa de nuevo en la cama y observa el techo, más consciente de lo habitual del casi imperceptible temblor que lo recorre desde que ha leído los mensajes de Rin; no es exactamente nerviosismo, pero se parece al hormigueo que siente en el estómago poco antes de una carrera. Se gira hasta quedar de lado, y una sonrisa ridícula se asoma a sus labios. Lleva varios meses sin ver a Rin, y la expectación se mezcla con la sombra de un desasosiego que nunca logra espantar del todo.

.

Las nubes en el cielo son altas, blancas como una sábana recién lavada y parecen tener la consistencia del algodón. Podrían serlo, piensa Haruka, si el viento fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo.

El joven no dedica mucho tiempo a admirar la forma de las pocas nubes que impiden que el cielo sea completamente azul; en cuanto llega a la primera esquina tiene que concentrarse en llegar al lugar en el que ha quedado con Rin.

Se le cierran las manos en puños mientras mira alrededor varias veces antes de girar hacia la izquierda, y se asegura de memorizar el camino, por si se equivoca y tiene que regresar al hotel; si cuando fue a Australia le preocupaba la posibilidad de perder de vista a Rin, ahora, en Roma, está aterrado porque no sabe ni una palabra de italiano.

Rin le ha preguntado si prefiere que lo recoja en su hotel, pero Haruka ni siquiera ha pensado en la posibilidad. Puede que se esté despellejando los labios a causa de la aprensión sin darse cuenta, pero no es un niño, y quizá no tenga a Rin con él siempre que vaya al extranjero. Es una idea infantil, pero _necesita_ estar seguro de que puede apañárselas sin ayuda.

Los transeúntes no le prestan atención mientras camina entre ellos, ni él tampoco les hace más caso del necesario para no chocarse con nadie. Con todo, Haruka no puede reprimir un suspiro aliviado cuando ve el tejado puntiagudo de la iglesia que Rin ha indicado.

Y, refugiado en la sombra de un árbol, está él.

Haruka deja escapar el aire que no había sido consciente de estar conteniendo. Rin continúa leyendo algo en su móvil, ajeno a su presencia. Se ha recogido el pelo en una coleta baja y tiene el ceño fruncido en una expresión de ligero disgusto, pero es él y está ahí y Haruka se encuentra sonriendo antes de darse cuenta.

Una ligera vibración en el bolsillo de los pantalones lo distrae. No le sorprende descubrir quién le ha mandado el mensaje

.

**18:01**

**De: Rin**

**Si ves el Coliseo a lo lejos, probablemente te hayas perdido.**

.

Haruka reprime un resoplido. A Rin aún no se le ha ocurrido mirar alrededor.

.

**18:02**

**Para: Rin**

**Creo que sí me he perdido. Aquí sólo hay un idiota mirando su móvil.**

.

Dura sólo unos segundos, pero Haruka atesora cada detalle de ese momento. Cómo la arruga entre las cejas de Rin se hace más profunda cuando abre el mensaje y las comisuras de sus labios se mueven formando la promesa de una sonrisa, cómo sus cejas se alzan milésimas antes de que, por fin, mire alrededor. Y la sincera alegría que ilumina su rostro justo antes de que se acerque en dos zancadas a Haruka y lo envuelva en un abrazo que tiene fuerza suficiente para estrangular a una jirafa adulta.

—No tienes gracia, ¿lo sabías? —es su saludo, susurrado en su oído mientras aparentemente trata de fusionarse con él.

Haruka no se ofende; está demasiado ocupado comiéndose con los ojos todas las pequeñas facetas de Rin que la pantalla de su ordenador no logra captar: las largas pestañas que rozan sus pómulos elevados por una sonrisa, los dientes afilados que no resultan en lo más mínimo amenazantes.

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —replica finalmente; porque la parte de su cerebro que se encarga de replicar a Rin nunca parece descansar.

La protesta del joven se pierde en un beso. Haruka roza con los labios todo lo que ha echado de menos desde que Rin se marchase de nuevo a Australia, partes del rostro del joven que sólo parece apreciar él, hasta que un dedo se posa sobre sus labios, con suavidad pero con la firmeza suficiente para mantenerlo a una distancia prudencial de Rin.

—No puedes hacer eso —le recuerda el joven.

Es difícil pensar en un motivo cuando su novio sigue tan cerca, pero de todos modos Haruka lo intenta.

—Aquí no nos conoce nadie —prueba.

—No es eso —Rin pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan efusivo en público?

Haruka ha aprendido a leer entre líneas al joven lo suficiente para comprenderlo. Ligeramente ofendido, aparta la mano de Rin de sus labios.

—No pensaba acostarme contigo en público.

Resulta curiosamente satisfactorio ver cómo el rostro de Rin alcanza el punto de ebullición en menos de un segundo. No lo suficiente para que Haruka le perdone, sin embargo; la idea de que sólo quiere a Rin por el sexo es tan disparatada como la de que sólo lo quiere para nadar con él, y pese a que no cree que el joven piense eso no puede evitar sentirse algo dolido.

—Ya lo sé —masculla Rin finalmente, y a pesar del pudor que aún colorea sus mejillas resulta obvio que se ha dado cuenta de que su elección de palabras no ha sido la más adecuada—. Es sólo que antes no eras tan pegajoso.

Haruka se niega a encajar en ese adjetivo. Pegajoso es Nagisa. Pegajosos son los hermanos de Makoto. Pegajoso es _Rin_, que ni siquiera sabe mantener una conversación sin establecer contacto físico con su interlocutor. Pero no él.

Aunque, por otro lado, incluso tras la enésima prueba de que Rin habla y luego –si le apetece– piensa, no tiene el menor deseo de separarse de él. Quizá su novio no esté tan desencaminado.

—Antes… —Haruka se muerde la lengua justo a tiempo. _Antes no pasábamos más de tres días sin vernos_. Las palabras se apelotonan en su garganta, pugnando por salir, aunque lo único que las delata es un suspiro que no pasa desapercibido para Rin.

—¿Qué? —Haruka aparta la mirada—. Es igual. ¿Damos un paseo? —sugiere, y sin dejarle tiempo para echar de menos tener sus brazos alrededor toma su mano y lo guía calle abajo.

.

No van a ver ninguno de los monumentos que Rin ha mencionado en sus mensajes, ni tampoco otros de los que hablaron hace unos días, cuando se preparaban para viajar a Italia desde diferentes países. Simplemente toman calles al azar bajo un azul que poco a poco palidece, y pese a que Haruka presta atención al recorrido la presencia de Rin a su lado evita que su mente divague sin permiso hacia la posibilidad de que se pierdan en el camino de vuelta.

Pese a que en esta ocasión ambos han tenido mucho más éxito en la tarea de mantenerse en contacto, Rin tiene muchísimas cosas que no ha podido contarle por videollamada. Haruka presta más atención al tono de su voz que a las palabras que forma; sus dedos aferran con más fuerza la mano de Rin cada vez que la risa del joven hace vibrar el aire, y de nuevo tiene la necesidad de pronunciar las palabras que le pican en la garganta.

Si Rin se da cuenta, no hace ningún comentario al respecto. Está igual que siempre, igual que antes de marcharse a Australia, y eso es todo lo que Haruka necesita para convencerse de que hablar no es necesario.

—Creo que ahí es donde nadaremos —es un misterio si Rin utiliza el verbo favorito de Haruka para alejar su atención del timbre y acercarla a la melodía o simplemente es una casualidad, pero el joven alza la mirada y sigue la dirección del brazo de Rin. Al otro lado del río hay un complejo de varias edificaciones, varias de las cuales parecen estadios. Haruka trata de adivinar detrás de cuál está escondida la piscina.

—¿Podemos entrar?

—No creo, ya es tarde —pero Haruka ya ha localizado el puente más cercano y tira de Rin hacia él.

Sin embargo, Rin tiene razón: no les permiten entrar, y Haruka no tiene la menor intención de intentar dialogar con un italiano. Rin comenta que probablemente sepan inglés, pero lo hace sin mucha convicción, y los dos jóvenes se encuentran caminando en silencio por donde han venido, bajo un cielo anaranjado y un sol que se hunde a sus espaldas.

Haruka quiere que Rin vuelva a hablar. Que diga algo, que llene el silencio que no le deja escapar de la necesidad de decir algo que no debe. Que la sensación de que todo sigue como antes no se le escape entre los dedos.

Pero Rin no está pensando lo mismo que él.

—A lo mejor podemos ver la piscina —comenta, y sin una palabra señala una colina tan verde que parece fuera de lugar entre tantos edificios, en la base de la cual está el recinto al que no han podido entrar.

—Está anocheciendo —replica Haruka—. No veremos nada.

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, Rin le suelta la mano.

—Entonces date prisa —sugiere, antes de echar a correr. Haruka tarda menos de un segundo en imitarlo.

Es absurdo, se dice, a pesar de que su sonrisa al seguir a Rin es sincera. Admitir que lo ha echado de menos durante los meses que han estado separados no cambiará nada; Rin está ocupado en Sidney y Haruka tampoco está libre de obligaciones en Tokio, y no quiere distraer al joven. Además, ni siquiera él era consciente de lo que lo añoraba hasta que lo ha visto a la sombra de ese árbol; es como un dolor tan constante que no se ha dado cuenta de que estaba con él hasta que los medicamentos han hecho efecto.

Y, aun así, piensa mientras Rin se detiene y mira alrededor antes de tomar una calle que se aproxima a la colina, quiere decírselo. Porque aunque no tiene la intención de hacer que el joven se sienta culpable, _es_ su culpa.

.

Para cuando alcanzan la cima de la colina, con la respiración agitada y algo mareados tras haber tenido que dar la vuelta en dos ocasiones, el sol se está hundiendo en el horizonte. Haruka se acerca a la valla mientras Rin recupera el resuello, sin mucho más aliento que él, y tarda menos de cinco segundos en localizar lo que busca, a pesar de no haber estado ahí antes.

—Está ahí —señala cuando oye la respiración de Rin tras él. El joven apoya las manos en la baranda, junto a las de Haruka, y asiente mientras acomoda la barbilla en su hombro.

—La veo. Y veo que te voy a dar una paliza.

Haruka aparta la mirada de la piscina. Con el rostro iluminado por los últimos rayos de sol, Rin parece más maduro de lo que es. Incluso podría ser confundido con una persona seria si Haruka no lo conociese.

—A lo mejor deberías ponerte gafas.

—¿Para ver lo atrás que te quedarás cuando te gane? Sí, quizá tengas razón —Haruka se endereza y aparta las manos de la baranda, dispuesto a volverse para discutir en condiciones, cuando Rin vuelve a hablar—. Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?

Los dedos de Haruka vuelven a aferrar la barra de metal lentamente, mientras traduce las palabras de Rin.

—Es absurdo —continúa el joven, y Haruka se abstiene de volver a mirarlo—. Hemos hablado casi todos los días, pero no es lo mismo.

Una variedad de réplicas que van desde _¿Entonces por qué volviste a Australia?_ hasta _No quiero hablar de eso_ pasan por la mente de Haruka, pero sólo dos palabras pequeñas salen de sus labios. Rin le da un beso en la mejilla, y susurra su respuesta en su oído. Como si fuese necesario, como si alguien más pudiese oírlo.

—Gracias —musita Haruka, y al mirar a Rin de nuevo descubre sorpresa en sus ojos—. Por… —aprieta los dedos en torno a la baranda. _Por llevarme a Australia. Por no dejarme a pesar de lo que dije. Por enseñarme todo lo que me estaría perdiendo sin esto_— eso.

La mano derecha de Rin se posa sobre la suya, acariciando los dedos tensos con suavidad. No minimiza el asunto con un _No es nada_ ni finge humildad; y Haruka lo agradece.

—Me alegro de estar aquí —admite, soltando la baranda y girándose para encarar a Rin. Y es cierto. Pese a su aprensión, pese a que una parte de él está ligeramente preocupada por la cuestión de cómo regresará al hotel –toda orientación perdida en su carrera hacia la colina–, Haruka sabe que no hay otro lugar en el que encaje más en ese momento.

Nota la baranda en la espalda cuando el beso de Rin lo hace retroceder; escucha una disculpa apresurada que le hace sonreír.

—Yo también —admite Rin cuando se separan, sin apartar la mirada de Haruka incluso cuando él le aparta un mechón de pelo del rostro.

Haruka sabe que la gente es totalmente complicada y que intentar entenderla es, generalmente, un fastidio, pero cuando le devuelve el beso a Rin es mayor la certeza de que, a veces, todos los dolores de cabeza valen la pena.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Y... hasta aquí. Ese intercambio de palabras entre Rin y Haruka queda un poco en el aire, aunque no es difícil suponer lo que dicen, al menos hacerse una idea de por dónde van los tiros.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
